Please, just hold me
by Naners91
Summary: Kurt is stressed out, and Blaine knows how to comfort him. Bad summary is bad. Fluff. Partly season 2 compliant.


**A/N: I don't own Glee!**

Kurt is stressed out. Okay, more precisely, he is completely freaking the fuck out…Last week, he was named McKinley's prom queen, _this _week Mr. Shue refuses to let him try out for a solo for Nationals, he's being accused of cheating with _Sam_ and, worst of all, he just got released from school early because his dad's in the hospital again. Right now he's sitting in the waiting room, exactly where he was almost seven months ago, waiting to hear what happened to Burt. Even though Kurt's losing his mind with worry, he can't help but think how different his life is compared to that point. He's in a relationship with a gorgeous and talented boy, he's stood up to his bully and now kinda-sorta friends with him, and he's gained so much confidence. Really, he has quite a bit to be proud of. Yet still…

Just then, the same doctor who tended to Burt before walks toward him.

"Kurt Hummel. I'm so sorry to see you here agai-"

"Can I see my dad?" Kurt interrupts.

"Of course," Dr. Yi says, stepping aside quickly to let Kurt pass.

He rushes to his dad's room, but when he gets to the door, he just stops in his tracks. Kurt knows his dad is most likely still unconscious, but he wants to be strong for him anyway. He reaches up to wipe the tears that have just spouted forth from his eyes and sniffs to clear his nose. He can do this.

When he walks in and pulls the sheet back to reveal his dad, he inhales a shaky breath. _Why is this so much harder to deal with than the first time? Oh right, because Burt shouldn't _be_ unconscious like this for the second time in only seven months_. Suddenly, he's hyperventilating a little bit. He sits down and clutches a hand to his chest…._At least I'm already in a hospital_, he thinks bitterly.

Kurt feels a buzzing in his pocket, and when he pulls out his phone, he sees Blaine has texted him. Thank Gaga it's not a call; he still can't breathe properly.

_Hey, just heard about Burt. I'll be right there when I get out. ~ Blaine_

Well, then. Now his boyfriend gets to see him break down like a baby twice in as many weeks…Great.

He pushes those thoughts out of his mind and sits in the chair next to the bed, grasping Burt's lifeless hand…_Don't go there, Kurt_.

Kurt leans his head down on the soft mattress of the hospital bed, just thinking, and guesses he must have dozed off, because the next thing he realizes, the nurse is entering the room to check on Burt's vitals.

He lifts his head and the nurse, Roberta, smiles at him kindly. He returns it, but immediately after, it falls again. When Roberta's assured that everything looks about the same as when Burt arrived, she squeezes Kurt's shoulder reassuringly and whispers that they have a guest.

_Thank Gaga!_

When Blaine walks in, his expression is solemn, but his lips quirk up in a lopsided smile when he looks in Kurt's eyes. He quickly makes his way over, kissing Kurt's temple. No words are really needed.

Blaine walks to the chair on the other side of Burt's bed, taking out a few magazines he picked up on the way to Burt's room from a plastic bag and hands the latest issue of _Vogue_ to Kurt.

For about an hour, the two just read quietly in their respective seats, both occasionally flicking their eyes up to look at Burt. Finally, Kurt decides he can't stand the constant nagging and worrying warring in his head and gets up to walk around in the hall. Blaine trails after him, reaching for his hand. When Kurt turns around to look at him, he has tears steadily flowing down his face, and Blaine pulls him into a tight, protective hug.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry this is happening." Blaine brings his hand to the back of Kurt's neck, so Kurt's crying into his shoulder. Blaine kisses the top of his head and just holds him while Kurt trembles with silent sobs.

Once he settles down, Kurt looks into Blaine's gorgeous, soulful eyes. "I'm so glad you're here," he whispers, "I don't know what to do. Blaine, he had an aneurysm less than seven months ago! W-what if he d-doesn't m-m-make it? What will I d-do w-witho-"…

"Shhhhhhh, baby, its okay. It'll be okay," Blaine says, holding Kurt close, rubbing soothing circles into his back. "You're dad's definitely a fighter, Kurt. Plus, I'd hate to be the poor bastard who tried to force him away from you. Do you realize how much that man loves you? How much he'd do for _you? _I don't know, but it seems like there's more going on here. Come on." Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and leads him to the cafeteria to get some coffee and talk for a bit; he knows someone will get them immediately if anything happens with Burt.

Blaine and Kurt sit down at a table near the entrance of the cafeteria, and Kurt proceeds to tell him everything that's happened over the past few weeks. Blaine just listens patiently, sipping his coffee, holding Kurt's gaze.

When Kurt's done, Blaine reaches for his hand, gently caressing his knuckles.

"I'm sorry Blaine; I didn't want to tell you. You probably think I'm some kind of fucking baby now…" Kurt's eyes are filling with tears again, and Blaine just chuckles and shakes his head.

"Kurt, honey, you have no idea how amazing you are. You're so fucking strong and brave, and I can't believe you chose me as worthy to get to share all that with you. And don't be so hard on yourself, okay? Everything will work out eventually, I promise."

Kurt walks over and sits in the chair directly next to Blaine's and leans in to his side. Blaine kisses his temple again, gives his hand a reassuring squeeze and leans down to kiss him gently on the lips. Over Kurt's shoulder, Blaine sees an older woman scoff at them with a disgusted look on her face. He just pulls Kurt in closer and holds him for a while longer before suggesting they return to Burt.

When they get back to the room, Kurt sits back in his vacant seat and Blaine sits in his lap, nuzzling into Kurt's neck, gently peppering kisses every now and then.

They sit there talking and kissing for two more hours until they're told visiting hours are over and they can come back at nine AM tomorrow.

Saturday morning, Blaine picks up Kurt at 8:30 and they make their way to the hospital, stopping at the Lima Bean first to get their usual. As they walk down the hall, they can hear that Carole is in the room with Burt, sobbing quietly. Kurt's heart breaks at the sound. He and Blaine decide to sit in the waiting room and give Carole some privacy with her husband.

Kurt and Blaine sit on the couch, Blaine's hand curling around Kurt's waist, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder. "Kurt, you're amazing," Blaine whispered right into his ear, sending a slight shiver down his spine. "And, I-….Kurt, I love you," he whispers, kissing Kurt's temple.

Blaine's other hand reaches for Kurt's hands, which are intertwined in his lap, and brings them up to his lips to gently kiss every inch of them he can. Quietly, he starts to sing to Kurt.

_I've been waiting._

_I've been waiting for this moment all my life._

_But it's not quite right._

_And this real,_

_It's impossible if possible._

_At who's blind word?_

_So clear but so unheard._

Kurt sat more comfortably against Blaine, snuggling into his warmth and closing his eyes, just listening to this beautiful boy's beautiful voice.

_I've been waiting._

_I've been waiting for the silence all night long._

_It's just a matter of time._

_To appear sa-_

Just then, Carole walked to them, sitting in the chair opposite their couch.

"As much as I'd love to continue watching this adorable display, Kurt, honey, your dad's vitals have improved and so has his brain activity."

Kurt opened his eyes, squeezed Blaine's hands, and got up from the couch.

"Thanks for letting me know, Mom. Come on…" he said, pulling Blaine behind him.

When in the room, Kurt sat on Blaine's lap; Carole on Burt's other side. "You don't realize you just called her mom, do you?" Blaine whispered. Kurt shook his head, and Blaine just kissed him behind the ear.

Blaine, Kurt, and Carole stayed, chatting until about 12:30 PM, when Blaine went to buy them all some lunch. He patiently waited in line, but not without fidgeting slightly... He couldn't stop worrying now that he had a few minutes to himself to not have to be Kurt's rock to lean on.

He paid for three burgers and bottles of water, and when he returned, he found Kurt in tears again, clutching onto Burt's stocky frame and Carole with a huge grin and tears threatening to fall. Blaine looked carefully past Kurt and saw that Burt's eyes were open._ Oh, thank God! _He set down their lunch and walked to the hospital bed, smiling down at Burt. "Mr. Hummel," he said, with a slight nod.

Everything was going to be okay. He let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and Kurt grabbed his hand, caressing his fingertips and knuckles, and glanced at him lovingly.

_Yea, _everything was going to be fine.

~FIN~

**This is my very first fic, so let me know what you think! This is completely un-betaed, and I think I'm a pretty good editor on my own. Reviews (especially with constructive criticism) would be greatly appreciated! The song is Lazy Eye by The Silversun Pickups.**

**~Word count: 1,603~**


End file.
